


Lovers United By A Forest And Split By An Axe

by Asdrator



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asdrator/pseuds/Asdrator
Summary: Lex has known for a long time that he is in love with Azelle, his best friend. When it reaches a point where he can no longer force himself to deny his feelings, how will it turn out?
Relationships: Azelle/Lex (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 13





	Lovers United By A Forest And Split By An Axe

Throughout the history of the world, there have always been some problems one can’t solve with sheer violence. Hatred, fear, grief, and, possibly most importantly, love. This last feeling was what plagued Lex, what had tormented him for years now. For, as he had come to realize over time, he was in love with his best friend, Azelle, younger brother of Arvis, lord of Velthomer and one of the most powerful nobles in the Kingdom of Grannvale. Not that any of that nobility nonsense mattered to Lex, who’d grown disgusted by the system of nobility as a child and remained so now. It did, however, make confessing to Azelle much more risky.

Even so, Lex didn’t think he could bear to contain his feelings much longer. He had to keep that accursed emotion within himself every time he talked to Azelle, and it exhausted him every time. Risk be damned, he had to confess or he’d go mad with the effort of avoiding it. Even if he got rejected in the most insulting of ways, or if Arvis inflicted a thousand pains upon him for upsetting the younger Velthomer, none of that could compare to the pain Lex felt now in his heart. Though it was easier said than done. Even summoning the bravery to face men doing their utmost to kill him didn’t compare at all to attempting to be bold towards the man he loved.

It was because of these circumstances that Lex found himself asking Azelle to go on a ride with him, during the truce between Sigurd’s army in southern Agustria and Chagall’s forces in the north. “A ride? Do you suspect there’s enemies nearby?” Azelle inquired. “If so, we should bring Tailtiu as well.”

“No!” Lex said, perhaps a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat then continued. “No. It’s not a patrol, I just want to hang out like usual. That’s all.” It wasn’t all, that was rather a complete lie, but Lex knew Azelle was gullible. The chances that he would see through it were slim to none.

“Oh, then forgive my assumption.” Azelle said sheepishly. “Give me a few minutes to prepare my horse, then I’ll be ready to go.” As promised, he moved past Lex to go to the stables, a cheerful smile on his face. That was one of the things Lex loved about Azelle; nothing ever got him down.

Just in case, Lex decided to follow him to the stables, where his own horse had already been prepared to ride. As such, Lex leaned against the side of the stables, and watched Azelle at work. Burning red hair shifted as Azelle wiped the sweat off his brow, his rolled up sleeves showing his small, but increasing muscle. It was likely that joining Sigurd’s campaign had done wonders for his physical fitness. He was nowhere near the archers or melee combatants, but Azelle had become significantly stronger than he was at the beginning of the campaign, both physically and emotionally, and would likely only get stronger.

After making these observations, Lex realized that he had once again fallen deeply in love with Azelle. To distract his mind, he coughed into his hand. This drew a worried look in his direction from Azelle. “Everything alright with you, Lex?”

“Yes, everything’s going great. I’m doing fine.” Lex lied, for he was not fine, he was in love and anxious. “Must’ve gotten something caught in my throat. Anyways, are you all set to leave?”

“Yes, I’m all set, thanks.” Azelle swung himself onto the saddle of his horse. “Are you? Or were you just standing around this time for no reason?”

Lex chuckled at that and shook his head, moving towards his horse. “No, I got ready quite a while ago. I already knew you’d agree, so I got mine ready in advance.” Reaching the horse, he mounted it, and urged it onwards. “Do try to keep up.”

“You don’t have to tell ME that.” Azelle stuck his tongue out at Lex as they rode towards the nearest Agustrian forest.”Between the two of us, I’ve always been better at riding horses, you know that.”

Offering only a toothy smile, Lex looked straight ahead. “We’ll just have to see about that, now won’t we?”

As they rode through the wilderness, Lex appreciated for perhaps the first time just what a gorgeous country Agustria was. The trees shimmered with the morning glow, the leaves were of a healthy green coloration and large in size, and the birds sang beautiful songs along the treetops. He could easily see why it had become famous for its knights. Who wouldn’t want to ride a horse through a country as rich in natural beauty as this? It seemed like it was made for traveling on both foot and horseback.

Of course, he made small talk with Azelle as well, for to do otherwise would be rude and a waste of their time together. Seeing this forest’s beauties, however, had made Lex forget for a long minute his worries, and what he had come here to do. It was a peaceful minute that subdued for its duration his internal turmoil. However, as all minutes do, this one came to an end, and Lex’s focus shifted back to Azelle, who his heart ached so dearly for. He took in a deep breath to steel his nerves for the approaching moment.

“So, Lex, did you ask me on this ride to talk about something in particular? You seem worried about something.” Azelle asked, eager curiosity rather than concern written all over his face. Lex couldn’t help but smile at the sight; it was that same accidental honesty that caused Azelle to almost always lose to him at card games. It was a familiar, comforting sight.

“There is, actually. Something very important.” Lex took in and released another deep breath, time seeming to slow as the moment approached. Reaching into his left pocket with a shaking right hand, he pulled out a small black box. “Azelle... would you do me the honour of marrying me?” As he asked this, Lex popped open the box, revealing a golden ring he had bought in a shop in Agusty.

Almost immediately, Azelle’s face flushed red, causing Lex to blush deeply in turn. “Lex...” Azelle said, slowly and deliberately. Lex’s heartbeat felt almost completely still at that moment. “Yes! Yes, of course I’ll marry you! I’ve loved you for so long now!” Azelle exclaimed, taking the ring. Lex’s heartbeat went from feeling still to feeling like it was beating a hundred times a second. He scarcely dreamed of this moment going this well.

Closing the box, Lex put it back in his pocket with a goofy grin across his face. As soon as he turned back to Azelle, however, the shorter boy grabbed his head with his hands and pulled it down towards him, quickly following with a kiss on the lips. After a moment that was far, far too short, Azelle let him go so that they could both concentrate on directing their horses and ensuring their safety, for a fall would be a rather sour way to end this moment. However, the whole ride home, they held hands, a shiny new ring upon Azelle’s finger.  
—————————————————————  
At a later time, a much less happy one, Lex found himself being forced to kneel before his half-brother Danann, his arms being held behind him by two strong guards. Azelle was a prisoner in Castle Velthomer, and while attempting to rescue him, Lex had been captured by Arvis’s forces. Arvis had, in turn, turned him over to Danann, intending to be rid of any who would come between himself and his dear younger brother. All this, because Arvis had been two steps ahead of Sigurd the whole time.

“Any last words, Lex?” Danann asked, his tone triumphant.

“Only that I know something you never will, Danann: what it feels like to love and be loved.” Lex spat in response.

Danann’s expression turned into one of pure fury. “Bring me Helswath,” He commanded. “And quickly!”

As the legendary axe was passed into his brother’s hands, Lex closed his eyes. He would never open them again.


End file.
